Sick Inside
by moosmiles
Summary: Sharpay's just a girl, who kissed Troy, who is in love with Kelsi. Troypay, Trelsi, Chelsi, Shason
1. Just Friends

_Title: Sick Inside  
Chaper: 1. Just Friends  
Rating: PG-13 for hints of sexual content, violance, and language  
Summary: Sharpay's just a girl, who kissed Troy, who is in love with Kelsi. Troypay, Trelsi, Chelsi, Shason  
Other sites the fic can be found: Fandom: High School Musical  
Disclaimer(s): I don't own anyone in this story. Someone else owns everyone and everything in this story. The idea is mine. Based off Hope Partlow's "Sick Inside"._

  
Kelsi Neilsen sighed loudly in frustration, walking into the commons for lunch and caught the eye of Chad Danforth. He rushed over to her as fast as he could.

"Hey Kelsi," Chad acknowledged, smiling his million dollar grin.

"Hi... Chad," Kelsi responded, pulling her perfected ponytail into a tight bun on the back of her head as if to ease her stress.

"I wanted to know if I can buy you lunch?" Chad offered sweetley as he did every day at lunch.

Kelsi forced a kind smile, trying to be as sympithetic as possible no matter how horrible her day was going. "I'm sorry, but I'm really not hungry today," she informed. "I'll take a rain check... But thank you for the offer," she added before she turned to find Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans sitting together, laughing and giggling.

She froze as her heart dropped and she unconciously took his hand, squeezing it tight. "They're just friends," he whispered assuringly in her ear, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. She nodded, closing her eyes to ease herself as he whispered sweet calming things in Italian to her.

She pressed her index finger on her free hand against his lips several minutes later to shush him. "Thank you, Chad," she said softly, dropping their handhold and hugged him before bounding off and squeezed between Troy and Sharpay, seperating them.

Kelsi leaned into Troy as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she kissed him passionately on the lips, still reassuring herself in her mind. Her heart started beating a mile a minute as her clammy palms cupped his neck.

She pulled her head back with a firm nod and laid her head on his chest. She smiled softly as he rubbed her sensitive spot on the very middle back of her waist. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of pleasurable chills it sent up her spine and snuggled up to him, now feeling much more confident in their relationship.

_HSM_

Sharpay sat in the front lawn with Boi at her feet as she read through her math homework from earlier that day. Better do it now than later in the middle of the night. Or so Taylor had convinced Ryan of saying now that the two were an item. The blonde leaned over, looking at Boi, who was busy licking Sharpay's feet.

"What are you doing, Boi?" Sharpay asked, scooping Boi up in her arms and set him in her lap as she ran her fingers through his fur. "That's Momma's baby," she cooed, kissing the top of his head when a honk came from the street.

Sharpay jumped slightly, surprised by the sound and looked up to see Troy in his truck. She grinned, getting up with Boi craddled in her arms and rushed over to Troy, giving him a half hug when he got out.

"Hey you," she greeted, looking up at him with a huge smile.

"Hi Kiddo," he replied with a small smile and then reached into his truck, grabbing her small makeup kit. "You forgot this at school," he said, handing it to her.

Sharpay laughed, putting Boi down. "Is that all you came here for?" she asked, her blonde curls bouncing down in front her eyes.

"No... um..." Troy said, going into deep thought about how to phrase what he would say next. He took in a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. "Have you seen my girlfriend?" he asked bluntly.

"Kelsi?" Sharpay said, her facial expressions falling to disbelief as her smile now frowned and then she rolled her eyes at herself for being idiot. "No, I'm sorry. I haven't seen her since..." she started in a soft tone when suddenly lips pressed to hers.

She let out a muffled gasp of shock, her eyes going wide with wonder as a million thoughts raced through her mind. But she soon settled down as she kissed him back and a tongue slipped into her mouth. She moaned softly as she returned the gentle french kiss as his hands roamed up her dress.

But then Boi barked and then growled at Troy to get away from his mommy, making them part from their fantasy. Sharpay took in an unstabled breath, setting Boi down and he scampered away out to the backyard. Troy pulled Sharpay into his arms and held her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, closing her eyes and shoved her head into his chest.

"Shar'..." he whispered softly in her ear, making her shiver. She heard several emotions in that small nickname, but the hint of shame was the most evident in his voice.

Sharpay pulled back and looked at him before walking towards her house, trying not to show how overwhelmed she suddenly was. She turned around half way there and looked at him. "Try the salon. Kelsi and Taylor are working extra hours there to get more money for their summer roadtrip," she informed, pushing her hair back out of her eyes to show him she was extremely pained inside.

Troy exhaled knowingly and nodded. "Thanks," he said softly, but it was loud enough to catch her ear. He got back in his truck and headed off.

Sharpay watched the truck take off down the street, tears running down her face as her stomach churned uneasily. She covered her mouth as something rose out of her stomach and up her throat. She choked the vomit back as she ran inside to the bathroom, slipping on the floor and cralwed over to the toilet, throwing up. She cried through her gasps, sinking to the floor as she trembled in guilt. The thought of Jason finding out crushed her even more and she started sobbing as she clutched her sides, laying her warm head against the cold floor to ease her until she passed out.


	2. I Don't Wanna Know

_Title: Sick Inside  
Chaper: 2. I Don't Wanna Know  
Rating: PG-13 for hints of sexual content, violance, and language  
Summary: Sharpay's just a girl, who kissed Troy, who is in love with Kelsi. Troypay, Trelsi, Chelsi, Shason  
Other sites the fic can be found: Fandom: High School Musical  
Disclaimer(s): I don't own anyone in this story. Someone else owns everyone and everything in this story. The idea is mine. Based off Hope Partlow's "Sick Inside"._

Kelsi sat in the music room, playing on the piano she developed most of her brilliant music on. She sat there, staring at the sheet music in front of her, glacing down every once and awhile to check her hands as they played the keys.

"Kelsi..." a curious voice suddenly disturbed her, making her hit a sour note.

She frowned irriatedly and turned to look over her shoulder. "Troy!" she squeeled, running over to him with a huge smile and hugged him.

Troy clutched her close. "Hi Baby," he greeted, running his hand through her hair and leaned down, giving her a gentle kiss which she gladly accepted. "How are you?" he asked, scooping her up in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck loosely.

"Much better now that you're here," Kelsi replied, her legs dangling over the side of his arm. "I missed you," she said, leaning into him with a smile and laid her head on his chest.

"I missed you too," Troy said softly, craddling in her in his arms to help her rest a little before they had to deal with Darbus.

He knew how hard she had it at home with her family. Being the eldest of nine was never in Kelsi's plans. In fact, until she turned four, her family had planned on her being an only child. And usually the Neilsen home was usually a normal weird but lately it had started pushing Kelsi to the point of working double hours at two jobs to help pay for nessesities. Which was why Troy wondered how he would tell her about Sharpay. If he told about Sharpay at all. After all, it was only a kiss.

_HSM_

Troy looked around nervously at lunch. Kelsi, as always, was late. Mostlikely, working through a song or fighting on her cell phone with her parents again. But his girlfriend wasn't the person he was looking for.

Troy spotted the blonde brown-eyed diva talking with Jason in a corner of the commons, laughing with a lit up smile. He rushed over. "Shar', can we talk?" he asked, stepping between them.

Sharpay's face dropped and she looked up at him, aggitated. "Anything you can tell me, you can tell my boyfriend," she said, motioning to Jason, who seemed to be calm so far about the whole ordeal.

"I don't want to see you ever again," Troy stated, through shakey breaths as he started to sweat.

Sharpay's breath caught and tears stung her eyes. She slapped him across the face and stormed off, struggling not to cry. Jason glared at Troy for a moment before chasing off after her.

Kelsi walked into the commons, stopping on the stairs to watch Sharpay and then Jason run past her. She looked down at Troy, who was watching her. By the long sad look on his face, she knew right away something was wrong and started to feel a little heat strike her forehead to give her a headache and her chest tightened. She walked slowly down the stairs, gripping the banister tightly as she started to cry.

She walked over to him as she cried and shook her head. He tried pulling her close, only to have her pull back. "No... Don't..." she begged, wiping her eyes as her glasses clouded. "What did you do?" she asked, feeling extremely scared and placed her hand on his now bruising cheek.

"Kelsi..." Troy started with a wince, taking her hand on his cheek and pulled it off. He squeezed her hand. "I kissed Sharpay."

Kelsi's tears disappeared and she punched him in the face. He fell back, surprised at the action and how strong she was for such a tiny person.

She stormed out of the commons, forcing back tears. She didn't even have to look back to know Chad was rushing after her. Once in the hallway, she stopped and stood there, waiting for him to catch up.

"You lied!" she shouted, shoving him into the lockers. "You lied!" she repeated, decking him in the shoulder.

"About what?" Chad asked, now completely confused as he clutched his shoulder.

"They kissed. They probably madeout and possibly had sex! How is that supposed to make me feel that my boyfriend cheated on me and my best friend lied to me!?" Kelsi screamed at him, her hair falling in her eyes.

Chad sighed heavily, pulling her in his arms and held her close, rubbing her back. "I didn't lie to you. I'd never lie to you," he whispered soothingly to her as she closed her eyes and held tight to him, her hands clasped on his back.

_HSM_

Jason grabbed Sharpay's arm as she got to her locker and pulled her in his arms. She stood up on her toes, kissing him forcefully with more passion than she ever had before. He held her by her forearms as he returned the kiss, deepening it quickly by slipping his tongue in her mouth.

By the pace Sharpay was going at, Jason knew that this was no ordinary fight she had just gone through. Something was really wrong, but right now, he let that thought stray from his mind.

She pulled her head back, taking in a deep breath and smirked, grabbing him by the front of his shirt towards the auditorium, He followed her with a dazed grin as she dragged him to her dressing room backstage.

Sharpay shoved Jason into a chair and sat down on his lap, stradling his lap. She kissed him again, but slower and more gently as she cupped his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as they made out at whatever rate she wanted.  



End file.
